Alice Nordic Sacrifice
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Lame title is lame. Anyway, after Alice left, Wonderland started to crumble, but it's keeper wasn't ready to let it die just yet. Humans wouldn't quite do the trick in bringing Wonderland to it's old beauty, so why not use a certain group of five nations?
1. Prologue

**Yay, finally a new thing. I pretty much took one of my favorite Vocaloid songs, one of my favorite books (Sorta) and my favorite Hetalia guys and squished it into a fanfic. Or something.**

**I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland or Hetalia. If I did, they would all be one thing. Actually, Alice in Wonderland and Hetalia would be the same thing, and Alice Human Sacrifice would be the background music.**

* * *

After that pretty girl, Alice, left, Wonderland was empty, bare and boring. The "Dream", or the Keeper of Wonderland, the one who maintains the place, decided to let it rot, finding nothing better to do with a place such as Wonderland. Most of the inhabitants died. Some committed suicide, whereas others died from lack of attention and care. Some would say that a few went insane and killed each other, which wouldn't be unexpected for such an unstable place.

But after the rotting and death of the once-beautiful place Alice had kindly named (If she had), the Keeper realized something. "Maybe... Instead of letting the place rot... I could have let more people in!" It thought. Then it laughed. "No one said it would be too late to! But normal humans would be boring... Hmm..." The Dream thought for many years before coming up with a solution.

"I think there's too many countries! The human-world could stand to lose a few, don't you think?" Who the Dream was talking to, it didn't matter. Maybe it wasn't talking to anyone. A wide, grin spread on it's face, if it had one, that is, similar to the old Cheshire Cat's. "And after watching /that/ world, I know just who.

They call themselves the Nordic Five."

* * *

**The rest of the chapters are going to much longer. Muuuch longer.**


	2. Alice Number One was Red

**Yay, for once I actually put a second chapter on something. I feel accomplished.**

**The first part of this is kind of like a second prologue sorta... But I liked it like this, so whatever.**

**I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

The book, which had just been read all the way through, fell to the ground, making a soft sound upon contact with the carpeted floor. The book's title read "_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_". It was a book almost everyone has read, or at least knows the story of.

A second or two after its fall, a hand dived down to retrieve the book from its newfound spot on the floor. The hand belonged to a man, or more specifically, the personification of a nation most often referred to as Denmark.

The book seemed to flip to the last page on its own, and at first, Denmark was just going to snap it shut again, but a small line of text he hadn't noticed before caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that it read,

"_This book is based on true events_."

He stared at the words. They couldn't be right. _Alice in Wonderland_ was such a crazy story, there's no way it could've actually happened. And… Yes. The words were definitely typed in; in the very same font the rest of the story wore.

Under normal circumstances, Denmark wouldn't allow the rest of his "family" to know he'd been reading such a book, but his curiosity decided he no longer cared. So he found himself wandering downstairs from his room, book in hand, to ask everyone else about the story.

Everyone downstairs hadn't left the spots they'd been in when Denmark had left for his room. Wondering just how the rest of his "family" could sit still so long, he ventured further into the room and plopped himself on the couch right next to his favorite person other than himself; Norway, who was reading some long, boring-looking book that didn't interest Denmark at all.

Norway shot a warning glare at Denmark for being so close to him, but continued reading anyway.

"Hey, Nor?"

"What." It wasn't really said as a question, and irritation laced the Norwegian's voice.

"You know _Alice in Wonderland_, right?"

"Of course."

"Well I was reading it—"

"Denmark was _reading_?" Finland teased. "…Oh, sorry. Continue."

Denmark was Finland a good "Of course I read" look (That actually kind of failed) before talking again. "Anyway. I was reading it, and I saw this at the end."

He then took the book, practically shoved in Norway's face and pointed to the true event statement.

"Yes. And?" Norway said, still sounding annoyed.

"There's no way this is true."

"Well it is. Are you finished shoving books up my nose?"

Denmark slowly moved the book so it rested on his own lap. "So Alice was real all that that?"

"Yes." This time Sweden answered.

"I still think it's too insane to have actually happened."

"'t did, though. S'me say W'nd'rland still exists."

"Yeah, right. You guys are messing with me."

"We're not. At least, I don't think so…" Finland said slowly.

"Wait, hold on. What's going on?" Iceland had managed to tear himself from whatever video game he'd been playing.

"Denmark's just being annoying, it's no big deal." Norway replied, not allowing his eyes to stray from his book.

"No." Denmark argued. "These guys are claimed Wonderland is real."

"Wonderland? Like _Alice in Wonderland_ Wonderland?"

"Yep."

"Okay, weird." Iceland clearly didn't believe it either.

After an hour or two of pointless arguing and talking about it, the five decided to hold off on the conversation until the next day, as it was getting late, and all of them were tired.

* * *

"I'd bet almost anything someone put that in there to mess with me…" Denmark muttered to himself as he climbed into bed. "I'd also bet now I'm gonna have some crazy Wonderland dream…" Well, you're close, Denmark. You're close.

When Denmark awoke, he was not in his room. But instead he found himself in what looked like it used to be field. All the plants were dead, and even a skeleton or two littered the ground. The sky was a sickly grayish color, and the air reeked of death and blood. Something seemed to move way back in the forest that surrounded the dead field, but Denmark passed that as his imagination making this creepier.

A sharp pain in the back of his right hand distracted him from his surroundings, so he raised his hand into his sight, and to his surprise, he found what appeared to be a strangely shaped cut. It was in the shape of spade, like on a playing card. The cut seemed very new, and scarlet beads dripped steadily from it.

Wait… Pain. It hurt. Nothing was supposed to hurt in a dream, right? Was this even a dream…?

Well, whether it was or wasn't, Denmark decided on exploring this new place. After about a half-minute walking straight ahead, he reached the forest's edge. A large stone seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him, though he told himself he just hadn't noticed it before. There was a long, thin sword with a golden hilt, decorated by a large red spade, stuck into the rock King Arthur style. A note was impaled on the sword.

Denmark made himself take the step or two closer he needed to reach the weapon and rip the note from the silver blade. The note read:

"_Welcome to Wonderland, Denmark. Or what remains of it,_

_We have been awaiting your arrival, and since you have finally decided to join us, I have decided to give you a gift. Take the blade that is resting in this stone. If you look at it more closely, its symbol matches yours. You may do whatever you like with this weapon. Who knows, perhaps the old inhabitants of Wonderland could use a little punishment._

_Good luck, you're going to need it, _

_Dream, aka, the Keeper of Wonderland_

_PS, Don't die. You are no longer immortal here._

Okay. So Denmark could die here, and "Dream" or whoever obviously wanted him to kill people, or things, or whatever lived in the dying remains of Alice's once-beautiful dream.

Wonderful.

Well, might as well take the sword. Who knows how evil the things here could be.

Wait. The note claimed he was in Wonderland. No, no. He was dreaming, and the dream must be so well-woven he thought he could feel pain. Agh, whatever.

Before he could put more thought into it, he grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the boulder.

It was light, and fit perfectly into Denmark's hand as if it had been crafted for him specifically. He gave it a few test swings, and decided it would work extremely well if he needed to decapitate someone…

A scream echoed throughout the forest, then died a quickly and suddenly as it had come. But the source of the scream… It had been right next the nation, or ex-nation now that he thought he was mortal, and before he could decide not to, Denmark looked down to where the scream had been loudest. A body lie there, soaked in scarlet liquid, obviously dead. But the worst part: The head rolled off to the side of the body.

But he's only though about decapitating someone, hadn't he? Judging by what lie at his feet, apparently not. Well, it was just one person… That wasn't _too_ bad.

Denmark looked deeper into the forest. If someone came after him for killing whoever he'd just killed, it's be easier to hide in the woods, he decided. So he walked right into the dark trees.

A number of obnoxious branches got into his way, and he needed to use his new blade to cut them away. Oh it had been so long since he used one of these! He was so wrapped up with using his new weapon to destroy already half-dead trees, he hardly noticed the cries of pain that were created when something died and the blood that spattered him all over. A wide grin played on his face, though he wasn't aware of it. To him, he was simply cutting away bothersome branches that blocked the way further into the forest.

He hadn't been sure when it started, but a song seemed to echo throughout the trees. He grinned. It was about him.

"_Alice number one was red, and he was of the spade_

_He cut apart old Wonderland_

_Using his new blade_

_Unaware of whom he killed, he just continued on_

_Leaving a crimson trail that followed him around_

_Poor scarlet Alice, he had strayed a bit too far,"_

Denmark had become so involved in the song that he didn't hear the lyrics, or he at least didn't register what they meant.

"_Taken near the forest's core_

_And locked away forever_

_If it wasn't for the bloody path he had left,_

_No one would have even known that he had come this way."_

The song finished, and as soon as it did, Denmark found himself in a clearing. "I'll bet the song led me here!" he said to himself, though he didn't really think about it. He then noticed a large cage smack in the center of the small clearing. He started to walk towards it to see if he could figure out why it was there, but as soon as he blinked, strange, deformed creatures surrounded him. Their eyes glowed, and blood dripped from their bodies. They were neither human nor animal.

"You must be punished… You tried to destroy the remnants of Wonderland… You must be punished…" This was repeated over and over as bloody, mangled arms reached out and pulled, or pushed, depending on the location of the creature, Denmark towards the cage. The old nation struggled to get free, but whatever these were, they were stronger than him, Stronger! Than him! He gave a cry of rage as he realized this. He alone was supposed to be the strongest!

But Denmark could not match the strength of the original Alice's old friends, and they managed to get him to, and then into, the cage. They locked it with a lock that could only be undone by the Keeper itself, and scattered into the surrounding forest.

But they hadn't taken the sword, Denmark realized. This was his Wonderland-made sword, and nothing could match it! It could, and would, slice through anything or anyone!

But when he tried to cut apart his tiny prison, the sword shattered into more than a million pieces, becoming nothing more than glittering dust, save for the decorative spade, which found its way onto Denmark's hand, where the spade shaped cut was, and stayed there. It left a mark there, scarlet as the blood he had dyed the forest with. The mighty warrior sunk to his knees, defeated.

Back home, Denmark the nation lie in his bed, blood spattered and trapped. He would never wake from his cage in Wonderland.

* * *

**I made it so the song is actually singable to Alice Human Sacrifice, and yes, those are my own lyrics.**

**This is like the longest chapter I've ever written, I think. Let's hope the nest three don't fail, though...**


End file.
